Se promener la nuit, synonyme d'ennuie futur
by neah noah
Summary: Allen ne désirais qu'une chose : remplir son estomac afin de pouvoir se recoucher. Dommage que cette petite escapade nocturne fut le déclencheur d'une série " d'incident " pour le moins imprévisible. Une chose es sûr : Allen ne fera plus deux fois la même erreur car, maintenant il le savait, se promener la nuit c'est toujours le synonyme d'ennuie futur. cadeau SLG pour Anaya.


_**Bonjour, bonjour. Voici un petit - moyennement long - OS de ma création, spécialement écrit pour la personne qu'on m'as attribué pour le SLG de l'année dernière. Je le poste aujourd'hui car, malgré ses nombreux mois d'existence, j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de tout le monde, aussi.**_

**_Voilà, voilà, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, toi aussi Anaya-chan ^^_**

_**Disclamer: Même avec cette OS, les personnages du manga D Gray Man ne m'appartienne toujours pas, -et seront toujours la création de Katsura Hoshino (Monde cruelle, Je voudrais trop ces beaux gosses pour moi T-T )**_

* * *

_**Se promener la nuit, synonymes d'ennuies futur :**_

Un soupir inaudible échappa au maudit quand une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à se rendormir, son ventre vide réclamant d'être nourri.

Il ouvrit ses paupières closes et fixa avec hésitation la forme endormie sur un lit improvisé au sol. Devrait-il réveiller l'inspecteur et devoir affronter son regard sur sa personne, où le laisser dormir et être sûr d'être réprimandé s'il se rendait compte qu'il était partie seul ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se décider : il sortit de sous sa couette chaude, il frissonna quand ses pieds prirent contact avec le sol glacé de sa chambre, et se mit à marcher le plus discrètement possible vers la porte.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa lentement jusqu'à ce qu'un petit _clic_

se fasse entendre. Il fit une pause et tourna la tête vers l'autre occupant de la chambre, inquiet que ce dernier ne se soit réveillé.

Heureusement, le blond dormait toujours. Soulagé par cela, il ouvrit la porte et sortit en la refermant sans faire de bruit.

Il se dirigea en marchant un peu plus vite, le froid environnant des couloirs le motivant à se dépêcher de remplir son estomac pour retourner sous sa couette chaude.

DGM

Il cligna des yeux, surpris, en regardant la lumière qui filtrait sous le seuil de la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci ?

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller de façon, pour l'instant, inaudible le sortant ainsi de sa surprise. Il posa une main dessus, tentative de le calmer.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il balaya la pièce d'apparence vide du regard et se figea aussitôt : dos à lui, un homme habillé d'une blouse semblable à ceux des scientifiques, et portant un béret sur une tête fournie de cheveux noirs aux reflets violets, fouillait dans les placards.

Il resta cloué sur place quelques secondes, son cerveau se trouvant incapable de traiter la présence de l'homme à une heure si tardive dans les cuisines de l'ordre.

Ce fut le marmonnement soudain de l'autre occupant qui le sortit de son état de statue : il s'accroupit immédiatement et se mit à raser le mur sans quitter des yeux le plus âgé.

Le grand intendant ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il continuait de se parler à lui-même, il profita qu'il est le dos tourné pour partir se cacher au coin du mobilier trônant au milieu de la pièce.

Il se redressa suffisamment afin qu'il puisse avoir une vue directe sur Komui tout en restant caché.

__Je n'espionne pas, je surveille juste qu'il ne fasse rien qui pourrait mettre l'ordre dans une situation catastrophique, Se convainquit-il tranquillement.__

Résolu à savoir ce que le grand intendant tramait, et non à épier juste par curiosité, il contourna le meuble jusqu'à la limite du possible sans être vu. De sa place, il pouvait désormais entendre ce qu'il se disait.

_-Mais où est-ce ?! C'est pourtant bien ici que je l'aie caché !_

L'homme se figea soudainement, faisant retenir le souffle du maudit. Avait-il senti qu'il était observé par quelqu'un ?

Les murmurent retentir de nouveau.

-_Jerry n'aurait tout de même pas mis la main dessus ?! (L'horreur pouvait être entendu dans la voix du scientifique ) Je ne peux pas croire que ma nouvelle expérience soit partie à la poubelle !_

Allen soupira de soulagement, il ne s'était pas fait repérer, avant que les mots de l'homme lui parvient au cerveau. Il pâlit de quelques nuances. Expérience ! Le chinois était bien en train de chercher quelque chose qui leur causera à tous de gros problème.

Défaitiste, Komui referma les placards, une aura de déprime l'entourant, et fit le tour du meuble sans même remarquer l'albinos agenouillé par terre, l'air figé.

DGM

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas rêvé ? Demanda l'apprentie Bookman dubitatif aux dires de son ami.

-Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Souffla Allen, les sourcils froncés.

Le rouquin et la jeune chinoise se regardèrent incertains à quoi répondre, avant que cette dernière ne retourne son attention sur le maudit.

-Ce n'est pas que nous ne te croyons pas, mais il nous est difficile d'imaginer grand frère chercher quelque chose de catastrophique dans les placards de la cuisine, Dit-elle prudemment pour ne pas blesser les sentiments de son ami.

Allen soupira en voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à les convaincre de ce qu'il avait vu. Il allait leur dire d'oublier et partir à la recherche de l'inspecteur blond, dont il avait faussé compagnie quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles du grand intendant.

-Mais bien sûr !

Il se précipita dans les couloirs, une direction bien précise en tête, derrière lui il entendait les appels de ses amis qui le suivaient. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cafétéria peu bondée, il se dirigea immédiatement au comptoir, où quelques personnes faisaient la queue pour commander leur nourriture.

Il s'arrêta derrière un traqueur baraqué qui lui jeta à peine un regard.

-Hé, Allen ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Demanda Lavi, sa respiration à peine déranger par la course qu'il venait de faire.

Le maudit les regarda le fixer avec curiosité.

-Vous prouvez que je n'ai pas rêvé, Dit-il tranquillement.

La paire cligna des yeux, visiblement confuse, mais il les ignora en reportant son attention devant lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut à leur tour. Jerry sourit joyeusement en voyant son exorciste préférer, accompagné de la jeune chinoise et de l'apprentie Bookman.

S'accoudant au comptoir, il demanda d'une voix guilleret :

-Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui, mon chou ?

Allen sourit poliment à l'homme au comportement efféminé.

-En fait, j'aimerais te poser une question.

Le chef cuisinier de l'ordre sourit, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

-Je t'écoute mon chou.

-Voilà, je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas trouvé quelque chose d'inhabituelle autour de ta cuisine.

L'homme se redressa, son sourire disparu alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

À leur grande surprise, il se détourna et disparu plus loin dans son antre, hors de leurs champs de vision. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne voient une trace du chef de l'ordre.

Mal à l'aise, Allen se pencha un peu sur le comptoir et appela d'une voix hésitante l'homme aux cheveux roses :

-Jerry ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Lavi ria nerveusement.

-Il n'a pas dû apprécier que tu insinues qu'il y est quelque chose de louche dans ces cuisines.

Lenalee posa une main sur l'épaule de l'albinos. Elle lui adressa un sourire quand il la regarda.

-Je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris, Tenta-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Allen allait demander alors pourquoi il était partie si ce n'était pas le cas quand une exclamation victorieuse surgit du repère de Jerry. Étonnamment, ce dernier réapparut devant eux, tenant quelque chose en main.

Sous leur regard surpris, il ouvrit sa paume révélant ainsi une petite éprouvette remplie d'un liquide limpide.

-J'ai trouvé ceci, hier, tout au fond de mon placard. Je voulais le rapporter aux scientifiques, malheureusement je l'ai oublié quelques heures après l'avoir rangé dans un tiroir, Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Jerry arqua un sourcil lorsque le visage de son chouchou s'illumina de joie, inconscient que ce dernier avait imaginé l'avoir outrée plus tôt. Lenalee et Lavi se jetèrent un regard affligé, une pensée commune traversant leurs esprits ; Komui avait fait une nouvelle expérience.

DGM

-Walker ! Cria une voix connue de tous.

Allen soupira. Il se retourna et força un sourire sur son visage.

-Hé, Link !

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le jeune inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

-Combien de fois dois-je vous dire de ne pas vous échapper ! Si l'inspecteur Leverrier savait de vos fuites, vous seriez immédiatement jugé Hérétique ! Le disputa-t-il mécontent.

L'albinos prit un air gêné et sourit en excuse au blond.

-Je m'excuse Link, je promets que je ne recommencerais pas.

L'adolescent de dix-neuf ans soupira en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait recommencer dès que l'occasion s'en présentera.

-Hé, deux-points, tu veux t'asseoir ?! Demanda Lavi joyeusement.

Link lança un regard noir à l'historien en formation.

-C'est inspecteur Howard pour vous, Bookman Junior.

Regard noir qui ne dérangeait nullement le rouquin. Celui-ci sourit plus grand, disant d'une voix ennuyante :

-Tu sais qu'à force de froncer les sourcils, tu risques d'avoir plein de rides, deux-points.

Un autre soupir échappa au blond. Il secoua la tête et retourna son attention sur sa charge.

-Walker, (Allen cligna des yeux, le fixant ) on requiert ma présence à central, je vous demanderais donc de ne pas entrer en contact avec le général Cross pendant mon absence, Déclara-t-il grave.

L'albinos parut choquer quelques instants de son départ, avant qu'il ne s'illumine de nouveau. La joie évidente apporté par son annonce laissa l'inspecteur un peu coupable. Il savait bien que sa présence constante n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable pour lui.

-Fait bon voyage, deux-points ~ Ricana le rouquin d'une voix chantante.

Le corbeau ne lança qu'un regard vide à l'exorciste.

Lenalee toussa, ramenant l'attention sur elle. Elle sourit agréablement à l'inspecteur.

-Vous ne devriez pas partir maintenant pour arriver le plus tôt possible à central ? Fit-elle, poliment.

Link acquiesça.

-Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours. (Il regarda les trois adolescents) Walker, Mademoiselle Lee, Bookmaker junior.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et quitta le réfectoire au même moment où l'épéiste glacial y pénétra. Kanda jeta à peine un coup d'œil au blond de central.

-Tch.

Il commença à se mettre en route pour le comptoir qu'une personne des plus irritantes l'appela :

-Hé, Yûu ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

Il lança un regard noir au rouquin debout, souriant comme un fou.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Baka Usagi ! Cria-t-il furieux.

Cela ne servit qu'à faire rire le Bookman en formation. Les deux à ses côtés soupirent de concert, secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

...

-Tch, ce taré a donc crée un autre truc pour nous faire chier, Grogna Kanda énerver.

Lenalee hocha la tête, sa mine sombre.

-Grand frère ne se rend pas compte des ennuis dans lequel ils nous met à chaque fois qu'il fait une expérience, Dit-elle malheureuse.

Croisant les bras contre son torse, le samouraï regarda avec répulsion l'innocente éprouvette.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore jeté cette chose aux chiottes ? Demanda-t-il troublée.

Les yeux du deuxième plus vieux s'agrandirent, tandis qu'il ramena rapidement à lui l'ustensile de chimie.

-Il en est pas question ! Cria-t-il indigné.

Les deux plus jeunes clignent des yeux, confus, alors que le compatible de Mugen fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi pas ? Cette merde risque de nous causer des problèmes.

Le rouquin secoua la tête vivement, tenant de manière protectrice le petit contenant.

-Je veux le garder ! (Avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, il proposa précipitamment ) Cela ne vous dirait pas de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Komui.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'écoula; les trois adolescents réfléchissant à ce que cela voudrait dire. Finalement ce fut Lenalee qui prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « lui rendre sa monnaie de sa pièce » ?

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui, pour être sûre que personne ne les écoutait, avant de se pencher près de ses amies.

-Dites-moi, vous n'avez jamais rêvé de le faire payer pour toutes les fois où l'on a dû se coltiner ses erreurs ? De lui donner une leçon ?

Tandis que les deux plus jeunes paraissent incertain, Kanda renifla. Tous le regardèrent.

-Je rêve de le passé sous ma lame, Déclara-t-il sérieux.

Un frisson prit le compatible de Crown Clown et des bottes sanglantes à la lueur froide qui apparut dans les yeux cobalt de leur camarade asocial. Lavi sourit sournoisement.

-C'est impossible...mais une petite vengeance de notre part serait tout à fait raisonnable, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les trois se concertent du regard. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, lorsqu'ils se décidèrent ; Lenalee regarda sérieusement le rouquin.

-Quelle est exactement l'idée ?

Jetant de nouveau un regard suspicieux autour de lui, il abaissa sa voix pour être seulement entendu par eux.

-Pas ici. Nous devrions aller dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de vieilles commères.

Voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient son l'allusion, il fit un geste discrètement pour montrer le réfectoire. Pendant que les deux plus jeune reprenait conscience d'être dans un endroit bondé de monde, Kanda observait et écoutait en silence les autres occupants.

-Comment cela fait-il que ces deux-là ne soit pas encore à la gorge de l'autre ? Demanda un homme, suspicieux.

Son voisin haussa les épaules.

-Ils ont peut-être fait une trêve temporaire le temps de manger, Suggéra-t-il tranquillement.

La seule femme de leur table renifla en entendant ça.

-Ils ne se sont jamais gêné avant pour s'étriper.

À une table de la leur, il put entendre des murmures bien plus irritants.

-Qu'est-ce que l'apprentie Bookman essaie de protéger dans sa main ?

Une jeune femme tapota son doigt sur son menton, l'air pensif.

-Il me semble avoir aperçu un genre de petit flacon.

À côté d'elle, ce qui devait être son amie, une femme déclara sur le ton de la confidence :

-Je crois qu'ils complotent quelque chose contre le grand intendant. Je les ai entendu dire son nom plusieurs fois.

Les hommes et femmes portant les manteaux beiges, qui les désignaient comme des traqueurs, se figèrent instantanément lorsqu'un bruit effroyable résonna dans tout le réfectoire.

Debout et entourer de ce qui semblait être une aura des plus sombres, le seul exorciste antisocial de l'ordre positionna la pointe de son sabre face au sol. D'un regard flippant, il balaya l'ensemble de la pièce. Sa voix froide retentissant clairement dans le silence inquiétant.

-Une fois sortie de cette pièce, si j'apprends que quelqu'un a osé parler de ce qu'il a vu ou entendu, je jure sur mon innocence que je le ferais amèrement regretter.

Sa menace en fit évanouir plus d'une dizaine, et ceux encore conscients tremblaient comme des feuilles, priant silencieusement pour leur maman. En ce qui concernait toute les personnes présente, il était clair que l'adolescent aux longs cheveux incarnait le diable en personne.

Le rouquin regarda avec satisfaction les traqueurs apeurés.

DGM

Lavi souris, un éclat machiavélique étincelant au sein de son unique œil, couleur émeraude. Il applaudit.

-Maintenant que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, il est grand temps que nous mettions en route le plan : Rendre la pièce de sa monnaie à Komui.

Les deux plus jeunes hochait la tête. Kanda ne fit que sourire de manière sanguinaire.

Après s'être souhaité bonne chance, ils sortirent tous de la bibliothèque et se dispersaient ; Lenalee se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, Allen la chambre de Miranda, Kanda le dépôt de tous les anciens Komulin, et enfin, Lavi la ville.

-Komui ! Lenalee et Kanda sont en train de s'embrasser dans la cafétéria ! Hurla quelqu'un, paniqué.

L'homme auparavant avachi sur son bureau était maintenant debout, armé d'une perceuse géante.

-COMMENT OSE CETTE SALE FACE DE POULPE TOUCHER MA PRÉCIEUSE PETITE SŒUR ! Hurla-t-il, son visage appartenant à l'instant à celui d'un psychopathe.

Il se précipita hors de la pièce sans n'avoir jamais jeter un seul regard à la personne qui l'avait prévenu. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu le sourire satisfait qu'arborait le scientifique, et les quelques mèches rousses s'échappant de son chapeau.

Courant comme un fou dans les couloirs étrangement vides, Komui criait des insultes vis-à-vis du samouraï glacial. Il arriva en un temps records, ses yeux bougeant comme des fous et sa respiration haletante.

Il hurla de fureur quand il vit son innocente petite sœur assise sur un banc, le dos tourné à lui, et le sale poulpe dangereusement proche du visage de la chinoise.

Brandissant sa perceuse géante, il se précipita sur le couple apparemment inconscient de sa présence.

-LENALEE, ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE CETTE IMMONDICE-

Il fut coupé dans sa diatribe par une chose le percutant par-derrière, le faisant s'étaler au sol.

-Grand frère ! S'exclama la cadette de Lee, l'effroi visible dans ses yeux.

Son arme encore en main, il essaya de se relever pour faire son assaut sur l'homme étonné de sa présence.

-COMMENT OSE-TU-

Sa voix s'étouffa lorsque son visage rencontra une fois de plus le sol en pierre. Au-delà énervé de la chose qui continuait sans cesse de l'arrêter dans son plan de massacrer le samouraï immonde, il se retourna en balança son arme.

Il cligna des yeux en ne voyant strictement rien. Il regarda avec méfiance son entourage, seulement pour retourner son attention sur les deux adolescents alors que la voix de sa sœur retentit.

-Non, pas maintenant Kanda !

Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement quand il vit sa précieuse petite sœur essayer de repousser un Kanda un peu trop pencher vers elle.

-TOI, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Revenant à l'assaut, il se retrouva rapidement à quelques centimètres du duo. Il activa sa machine de l'enfer et se prépara à faire un énorme trou dans le corps de l'infecte poulpe, quand :

-Ko-Komui !

Il fut attaquer par-derrière, l'envoyant voler sur la table, son arme lui échappant des mains. Il s'apprêtait à hurler de rage quand il se retourna, sauf qu'aucun son ne pu quitter ses lèvres à la vue de la personne pencher sur son corps.

C'était Miranda...âgé de quinze ans.

Il dut ouvrir et fermer plusieurs fois les yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, se frottant même sauvagement les paupières. Malgré ses efforts, l'illusion de la jeune Miranda resta.

-M-m-m-mais...comment ? Balbutia-t-il choqué.

La compatible rajeuni du temps record pleura à chaudes larmes, ses mains crispée tenant douloureusement sa veste blanche.

-Je-je suis par-partie cher-cher-chercher à manger dans les cuisines (Elle renifla bruyamment) qu-quand j'ai glissé su-sur une fla-flaque d'eau. J-j-j-je ME SUIS RÉVEILLER COMME ÇA ! Finit-elle hystérique.

Avant que l'homme au béret ne puisse essayer de rassurer la jeune fe-adolescente, cette dernière se mit à s'excuser orageusement pour rien. Lenalee s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur la compatible du Temps Record.

-Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal, Déclara-t-elle gentiment.

Komui concentra immédiatement son attention sur sa sœur chérie.

-Toi ! Comment oses-tu faire ça à ton grand-frère, Pleurnicha-t-il comme un enfant à qui on aurait enlevé sa sucette préférée.

La chinoise le dévisagea, la confusion entrant dans ses orbes couleur améthyste.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Ne fais pas ton innocente ! Je t'ai vu embrasser ce sale poulpe de Kanda ! Cria-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

La jeune fille parut choquer.

-Quoi ?! Mais enfin grand frère de quoi tu parles, je viens à peine de revenir de la salle d'entraînement quand j'ai entendu tous les cris !

N'importe qui l'ayant regardé pouvait dire que c'était vrai, la sueur rendait ses vêtements collant et trempé. Visiblement, le grand intendant le vit aussi, car il se mit à balbutier des choses incohérentes.

La compatible des bottes sanglantes le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Tu es sûr que tu va bien grand frère ?

Il ne put répondre qu'une explosion secoua la tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! S'exclama la pauvre femme qu'on avait oubliée.

Lenalee sortit en courant de la pièce, ignorant les appels désespéré de son frère.

Une autre explosion fit trembler la congrégation.

Komui se redressa de la table, Miranda glissant sur le banc, et la poursuivit. Il dut accélérer le pas plusieurs fois pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, il était accroupi, tout en sueur et haletant comme jamais.

Il eut juste le temps de lever les yeux du sol et d'apercevoir l'un de ses robots chéris passer à travers un mur détruit.

-Co comment est-ce possible ?!

Sa surprise passa cependant bien vite lorsqu'il vit sa sœur s'écrouler subitement au sol.

-Lenalee !

Il se remit sur ses pieds et allait courir vers sa forme déchue, lorsque les tentacules de son robot bien-aimé la ramassèrent du sol.

-Je dois hypertrophier cette femelle, Déclara Komulin II.

La machine repartie par le trou qu'elle avait faite, laissant son créateur bouche bée. Lorsque Komui se reprit sa création avait déjà emporté la plus jeune Lee loin d'ici.

Tapant ses joues, un regard d'horreur pur sur son visage, il cria :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Après avoir passé son petit Komulin maquilleur, il plongea sous son robot chef cuisinier et s'empressa de déguerpir loin d'ici. Le pauvre intendant ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait vu sa sœur embrasser Kanda, une Miranda mystérieusement rajeunit, ses Komulin détruits kidnapper la plus jeune Lee et essayer de le tuer.

Son cerveau tournait à cent mille à l'heure, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait depuis plus d'un quart-d'heure.

Un regard derrière lui le laissait quelque peu soulager, son robot cuisinier avait visiblement abandonné l'idée d'en faire une « omelette Komui au ketchup ».

-Komui !

Il regarda avec espoir l'albinos marcher tranquillement vers lui. À la surprise du plus jeune, il l'attrapa par les épaules, commençant à le secouer dans tous les sens.

-Allen, c'est horrible ! Tu dois m'aider ! S'écria-t-il à la limite de l'hystérie.

Le maudit prit une belle teinte verdâtre à force d'être secoué comme un prunier, une main sur sa bouche.

-Ko-komui lâche-moi, je crois que je vais vomir, Prévint-il paniqué.

L'homme sembla retrouvé ses esprits et le lâcha précipitamment.

-Pardon, mais tu dois absolument m'aider ! Lenalee a été kidnappé, Miranda à rajeuni et mes chefs d'œuvres essaient de me faire la peau !

Le plus jeune exorciste de l'ordre le dévisagea.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

Le grand intendant gifla la main qui voulait prendre sa température.

-Je n'ai pas de la fièvre !

Voyant l'air sceptique qu'affichait son cadet, Komui réfléchit à des preuves qu'il pourrait fournir pour prouver qu'il n'hallucinait pas, et disait bel et bien la vérité. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour que son cerveau ne trouve quelque chose. Se redressant dans l'espoir, il regarda sérieusement l'exorciste.

-Tout à l'heure, la tour a tremblé deux fois. C'était mon Komulin II qui a fait des trous dans les murs, Déclara-t-il grave.

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se pencha sur l'intendant, l'inquiétude entrant dans ses orbes argentés.

-La tour n'a jamais tremblé. Es-tu sûr que tu te sens bien, Komui ? On pourrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, fixant tout simplement bouche bée son cadet. Comment diable ce dernier pouvait-il dire qu'il n'y avait aucune secousse alors que clairement la structure tout entière avait tremblé ?!

Son manque de réponse fut pris pour un accord silencieux, l'albinos l'attrapa par le bras et commença à le traîner en direction de l'infirmerie.

DGM

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? Demanda la matrone d'un air dubitatif.

Komui hocha la tête bêtement, regardant d'un air vide le mur devant lui.

-Lenalee à été enlevé par mon Komulin II, Miranda a rajeuni et mes autres créations ont essayé de me faire la peau, Déclara-t-il impassible.

La femme d'un âge avancé acquiesça sèchement.

-Je me demandais quand votre consommation anormale de café allait vous parvenir. Il semble que ce jour soit enfin venu ( elle se retourna vers l'albinos rester en retrait pendant son auscultation ) Pourrais-tu raccompagner notre très cher intendant à son bureau.

-Il ne serait pas mieux si vous le gardiez quelques heures ici ? Questionna-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je ne garde pas les personnes qui sont victimes de leur propre bêtise. Je lui es déjà donné plusieurs avertissements sur sa consommation excessive et il ne m'a pas écouté ( elle foudroya l'homme ) Il est temps qu'il affronte ce que son obstination à créer.

-Oui, mais...

La vieille femme croisa les bras, son visage sévère.

-Mise à part son délire induit par sa consommation dangereuse de café, il est en parfaite santé.

-Je comprends, mais les scientifiques ont déjà bien assez de travail, devons-nous vraiment leur imposer ça ? Insista-t-il en désignant l'intendant encore sous le choc des événements qu'il croyait avoir vus.

La matrone fixa un long moment l'adulte. Finalement, elle céda.

-Il peut rester quelque temps ici ( Elle leva un doigt en l'air, son expression sévère) à condition que tu restes pour le surveiller.

L'adolescent promit en sachant que par le mot " surveiller " elle voulait dire, faire attention à ce qu'il ne détruise rien.

La matrone acquiesça d'un coup sec puis se retourna pour partir. Quand il fut laissé seul avec lui, il se permit à se détendre. Il a bien cru qu'elle refuserait de le garder dans l'infirmerie. Il sursauta lorsque le savant bondit hors du lit, jusque-là silencieux, se mettant à hurler :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ?! Je dois sauver ma précieuse Lenalee !

Par réflexe, l'albinos se jeta devant la porte, empêchant ainsi toute fuite.

-Komui, stop ! Cria-t-il, ses mains levé en l'air en signe de paix.

Le Chinois, qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres du plus jeune, le regarda avec un sérieux déconcertant.

-Éloignes-toi de cette porte, je me dois d'aller la sauver de mon adorable Komulin II, Commanda-t-il, grave.

Allen resta fermement devant la porte close, un regard de détermination sur son visage.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir dans votre état, s'il vous plaît, retourner au lit, Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Les yeux du plus vieux se rétrécirent dangereusement et, avant qu'il ne puisse répéter sa demande, lui sauta dessus.

Lâchant un crie de surprise, le maudit se baissa et agrippa sa taille. Une lutte de plusieurs minutes s'ensuivit ; l'intendant fou pour sortir chercher sa sœur, et l'exorciste afin de l'en empêcher. Komui cria de rage quand il fut repoussé loin de son objectif, des bandes immaculées le maintenant désormais sur le lit.

-Laisse-moi partir ! Tu m'entends, Allen, laisse-moi partir immédiatement !

Le concerné l'ignora, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Qui aurait cru que tenir un Komui enragé seraient bien plus épuisants que combattre Kanda.

Il resta un instant pencher, ses mains sur ses genoux, une goutte de sueur se formant sur son front. Il l'essuya et se redressa pour regarder l'homme qui lui hurlait dessus.

-Je désactiverais Crown Clown seulement si vous promettez de ne plus tenter de vous échapper.

-Jamais ! Maintenant libère-moi tout d-

L'homme devint soudainement silencieux, son visage devenant pensif.

-En fait, libère-moi juste les bras, de cette façon tu pourras être rassuré que je ne tente aucune évasion.

Surpris par ce changement de comportement, il observa avec méfiance l'adulte.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire quand il n'y a pas deux secondes, vous refusiez d-

Il fut coupé par la voix plate du Chinois :

-Je ne peux pas m'échapper si mes jambes restent liées.

L'adolescent le fixa un instant hébété.

-Oh, c'est vrai.

Les bandes retenant ses bras se rétractent. Komui passa une main dans sa veste, l'albinos à ses côtés se raidit et s'apprêtait à réinvoquer ses bandes quand il se mit à marmonner :

-Il me semble que la photo de ma Lenalee chérie se trouve ici.

La tension du maudit se dissipa, ses yeux se ferment même de soulagement. Le Chinois ne faisait que chercher une photo de sa sœur.

Quand il les rouvrit, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir le sourire victorieux de l'autre occupant, ni à la légère douleur dans son cou. Il posa une main dessus, retirant le petit objet planté dans sa chair et le ramena à son champ de vision.

Il cligna des yeux, hébété, avant qu'un engourdissement familier ne traverse tout son corps. Il prit un pas tremblant, restant difficilement debout, et tendit une main vers l'homme interdit.

-Komui reste...ici, s'il...vous...

Ne pouvant plus soutenir son propre poids, il s'effondra au sol. Son innocence se désactiva peu de temps après sa chute, le membre noir était aussi engourdi que le reste de son corps.

Le grand intendant ne tarda pas à se relever. Il enjamba l'adolescent et fit un pas vers la sortie avant qu'une chose ne le retienne faiblement. Il baissa les yeux, regardant l'appendice qui agrippait son pantalon avec agacement. Le propriétaire de ladite main répéta sa demande avec effort.

Komui s'agenouilla devant lui et sortit une petite fléchette de sa blouse qu'il piqua dans son épaule. Sa vision se troubla immédiatement et l'inconscience le gagna rapidement, mais avant de succomber, il vit le visage sombre du chinois et distingua ses mots :

-Je suis désolé, mon petit Allen, cependant, tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Dès que le membre lâcha prise sur son vêtement il se releva, s'empressant de sortir de la chambre privé. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dehors qu'une infirmière l'interpella, s'approchant rapidement de lui.

-Grand intendant ! ( les sourcils froncés, elle s'arrêta juste devant lui ) Que faites-vous en dehors de votre chambre, et tout seul en plus ?!

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt, une goutte de sueur se formant sur son visage pâle. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il partait à la recherche de sa sœur chérie, la femme ferait immédiatement appel à la matrone. Un frisson le prit. La vieille matrone lui faisait un peu peur lorsqu'elle était en colère.

L'assistante médical devant lui posa une main sur sa hanche, ses chaussures à talons claquant contre le sol indiquant son attente d'une réponse.

La panique le gagna lentement : il pesa rapidement ses options limitées. Courir maintenant ne l'amènera à rien, la matrone ferais appel à son unité spéciale, spécialement former pour capturer les exorcistes récalcitrant. Rester ici ? Tout simplement impensable. S'enfuir discrètement était la seule solution qu'il voyait s'il voulait sauver sa petite sœur chérie.

À bout de patiente l'infirmière l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant dans la direction de sa chambre.

-Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, c'est votre choix, mais vous allez rester sagement dans votre ch...

Elle se tut à l'instant où elle entra dans la salle privée, remarquant tout de suite le corps à terre. Elle le lâcha rapidement pour aller vérifier l'adolescent. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle sentit un pouls, fort et stable. Sa tête pivota lorsqu'elle entendit la fermeture de la porte, dévisageant incertaine l'homme se tenant devant la seule sortie. Son murmure ne l'a rassura pas.

-Vous auriez dû me laissez passer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste pour se relever, il sortit une sarbacane et soufflant à l'intérieur. Tout comme l'adolescent plus tôt, elle s'effondra, paralyser.

Komui regarda les deux personnes au sol, l'une engourdit et l'autre endormie. Un sourire vint bientôt prendre place sur son visage, un plan tout simplement génial lui venant. Il rouvrit la porte, passant sa tête hors de l'ouverture, ses yeux parcourant l'infirmerie dans son intégralité.

_Parfait._

Le champ libre, il sortit entièrement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où les fournitures médicale étaient gardées.

DGM

Dévisager par un groupe de traquer arrivant, Komui les ignora en faveur de pousser le fauteuil roulant où reposait le maudit inconscient.

-Grand intendant ?

Il souffla d'agacement, mais se retourna, un faux sourire en place sur son visage.

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La personne l'ayant interpellé était le traqueur répondant au nom de Thomas. Il gardait son regard sur l'adolescent, tout en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Pourquoi monsieur Walker est-il dans un fauteuil roulant ? (Il fronça les sourcils ) Et pourquoi est-il envelopper dans des bandages ? Il n'a pourtant pas été en mission récemment.

Komui passa une main dans ses cheveux, son béret porté disparut au moment de l'attaque de son robot chef, un soupire lui échappant.

-Kanda et lui ont eu un autre combat, quelque chose avoir avec des sobas et des mitarashi dango étant LA meilleure nourriture au monde. (Il secoua la tête d'exaspération ) Kanda a été sans pitié.

Le mensonge fut avalé sans difficulté. Les exorcistes se battaient très souvent et il avait même été témoins de quelque-unes.

Après un hochement de tête, l'homme encapuchonné lui demanda de transmettre ses vœux de bon rétablissement au compatible à son réveil, ce qu'il accepta rapidement, et s'en alla.

Komui se remit aussitôt en route. Mentalement, il remercia la renommée de leur combat, souvent commencer pour un rien.

**_**Quinze minutes plus tard :**_**

Collé à l'angle d'un mur, le savant fou jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne à l'horizon.

__J'ai bien fait de faire circuler la rumeur comme quoi mon laboratoire se trouverait par ici, Se dit-il satisfait.__

Il quitta sa « cachette » pour courir en direction d'une porte fermer. Sortant une clé de sa poche, il l'inséra dans la serrure et la tourna.

__Clic__

La porte à présent ouverte, il pénétra à l'intérieur, l'obscurité ambiante ne le dérangeant nullement. D'une marche confiante, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il savait être l'interrupteur. La lumière éclaira la petite pièce, son contenu se révélant aux yeux du chinois.

Un grand sourire sadique divisa son visage, ses orbes pétillant de sadisme. N'importe qui l'ayant vu avec cet air de psychopathe aurait été traumatisé à vie.

**_**Dans l'infirmerie :**_**

Un regard à la chambre vide de son patient, mais occupé par une jeune infirmière enroulée et ficelée comme un saucisson dans les draps du lit, fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour que la matrone se sente énerver.

Ignorant les murmures de ses jeunes collègues essayant de libérer la malheureuse, elle se dirigea à grands pas à son bureau. Elle claqua la porte ouverte, ses pas la menant directement au dernier tiroir de sa table où elle en sort un petit récepteur radio. Elle l'alluma.

Les grésillements irritants laissèrent rapidement place à une voix placide :

_-Quel exorciste devons-nous ramener chez vous ?_

Le visage serré, ses lèvres pincés dans une ligne fine, elle déclara d'une voix sévère :

-Je veux voir le grand intendant, Komui Lee, coucher dans un lit de mon infirmerie avant la fin de l'heure, est-ce clair ?

La personne à l'autre bout resta un instant silencieuse. Finalement un soupir se fit entendre.

_-Limpide comme le cristal._

Les grésillements revinrent signalant que la personne avait raccroché. La vieille femme renifla, son expression n'augurant rien de bon.

__Personne ne s'échappe de mon infirmerie impunément.__

DGM

Le chinois frissonna, un sentiment de malaise le prenant, ses sens en alerte. Il se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres du dépôt où finissaient ses pauvres Komulin, une fois détruit. Son esprit de déduction l'avait indéniablement attiré ici. Tous ses Komulin, excepter le premier, avait été détruit par sa précieuse petite sœur, il était donc logique qu'elle soit emmenée dans leur « cimetière ».

S'accroupissant au sol, il fouilla dans le grand sac qu'il transportait, cherchant un objet très particulier. Un petit cri de victoire lui échappa lorsqu'il mit la main posture changea immédiatement, devenant plus alerte de son entourage. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe.

L'homme souffla avant que sa détermination ne flambe à nouveau ; il se redressa et commença à s'avancer à pas de loup vers l'énorme porte en fer.

Il jeta un regard de quelques secondes au panneau informatif, où les mots « dépôt des tas de ferrailles du grand intendant » étaient écrits en caractère gras, l'indignation montant en lui.

_Mes Komulin chéri ne sont pas des tas de ferrailles !_

Les sourcils froncés, il poussa de côté cette pensée, il aura tout le temps de se venger plus tard de la personne ayant écrit cette abomination, pour revenir sur sa mission actuelle, qui était : Sauvez sa précieuse sœur de son Komulin II.

En faisant preuve d'une grande prudence, il pénétra dans l'énorme dépôt. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle, la méfiance inscrite sur son visage. Ne voyant aucun signe de celle qu'il recherchait, ni de ces créations déchues, il fronça les sourcils.

__Étrange.__

Pénétrant un peu plus dans l'entrepôt d'apparence peu remplie, la prudence restant maître de ces mouvements, il scanna tout dans les moindres détails. Quand, après un long moment, il comprit qu'aucun danger ne rôdait ici, il s'arrêta au centre, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici ? Komulin II a pourtant été créer à mon image, il était donc tout à fait logique qu'il l'emmène ici...

Son murmure rebondit sur les parois, faisant résonner ses mots dans la pièce vide. Soudain, les paroles de sa création lui revinrent en mémoire.

**_**Je dois hypertrophier cette femelle.**_**

L'horreur s'empara de l'homme bientôt dans sa trentaine et un crie d'effroi lui échappa. Il secoua sauvagement la tête, ses lunettes restant miraculeusement sur son nez, ses mains occupées se contractant sur l'objet qu'il tenait.

-_**NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE CA ARRIVE ! **_(Il se détourna et se mit à courir vers la sortie, des rivières de larmes coulant de ses yeux ) _**KOMULIN II, NE FAIS PAS CA ! LENALEE, GRAND FRÈRE ARRIVE POUR TE SAUVER !**_

Avec son état d'esprit, il embarqua malencontreusement le maudit, ce dernier toujours dans les vapes.

**_**Quelque part dans l'Ordre :**_**

Un violent frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune Chinoise. Tenant son bras, elle regarda avec méfiance derrière elle, ses sourcils froncés.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle pivota la tête sur le côté et sourit à l'adolescent aux cheveux flamboyants.

-Oui, j'ai juste ressenti comme un mauvais sentiment, Dit-elle, d'une voix rassurante.

L'apprentie Bookman sourit sournoisement, les deux continuant de marcher à la phase suivante de leur plan.

-Je suis sûre que tu à ressentit ton frère parler de toi, il doit vraiment être fou en ce moment.

La compatible des bottes noires acquiesça faiblement, murmurant tranquillement :

-Sans doute.

L'adolescent lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tu ne devrais pas commencer à culpabiliser Lena-Lady, il mérite chaque instant pour toutes les situations où il nous a mis, Déclara-t-il calmement.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de force.

-Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour grand frère. (Un sourire rusé vint étirer ses lèvres quand elle le regarda ) Et puis, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il mérite chaque instant de cela.

À ces mots, l'adolescent plus âgé ne put que lui rendre son sourire, une lueur malicieuse dans son unique œil, couleur émeraude. Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement, sans se douter une seule seconde que leur plan était en train de couler.

**_**Dans l'infirmerie :**_**

La jeune femme lança des regards nerveux à tous ceux qu'elle croisait, tordant douloureusement ses mains.

Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre privée que devait normalement occuper le grand intendant, son anxiété grimpant d'un cran. Elle hésita un instant avant de prendre le peu de courage qu'elle possédait et de toquer contre la surface en bois.

Elle attendit dans l'angoisse une réponse. Réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle déglutit et réessaya, avec plus de force qu'avant. Toujours aucune permission ne lui fut donner.

Commençant à paniquer, elle frappa sans faire de pause, des mots incompréhensibles quittant la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle fut soudainement attrapée par les bras et reculé loin de la porte, deux infirmières lui parlant en même temps :

-Mais que faites-vous ?

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'il n'y a personne dans cette chambre, il n'y a donc pas besoin de frapper comme une folle contre cette pauvre porte !

Un crie paniqué échappa à la captif, toujours traînés par la paire.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau, pardon !Jevoulaisjustevoirlegrandintendantpou...

Le reste fut incompréhensible pour nos deux infirmières. Ils la forcèrent à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits inoccupés de la pièce, puis essayèrent de la calmer. Elles durent passer de nombreuses minutes pour y parvenir.

Reniflant piteusement, l'exorciste malchanceuse regarda avec des yeux rouges les soignantes.

-Excusez-moi...mais que vouliez-vous dire par « Il n'y a personne dans cette chambre », on m'avait pourtant dit que le grand intendant s'y trouvait, Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Un regard fut échanger entre les deux femmes, la première ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer quand une voix sévère venant de derrière elle retentit, les faisant se retourner :

-Cela veut dire que cette imbécile à prit la poudre d'escampette après avoir ligoté l'une de mes filles.

Miranda cligna des yeux de hibou à la vieille femme.

-M-m-m-mais...A-Allen n-n-n'était pas a-a-a-avec lu-lui ? Balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

Le soupçon naquit en la matrone aux paroles de l'Allemande.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cet enfant était avec lui ? L'interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux plissés.

La panique s'infiltra de nouveau chez la brune qui se leva d'un bond, des mots bien trop vite parler pour qu'on ne puisse les comprendre sortit de sa bouche, et essaya de passer le trio. La matrone empêcha toute fuite en lui attrapant le bras, sa prise détenant une force qu'on ne lui conférerait pas vu son âge.

-Je voudrais une réponse claire.

Son ton sévère eut pour effet de faire taire la flopée de mots de l'exorciste mais, à la surprise de la vieille femme, aussi à la faire s'évanouir.

_Allen-kun, je suis désolé !_

DGM

-Le voilà, monsieur ! Cria un traqueur, son doigt pointer sur une figure se trouvant trois étages plus bas, poussant une personne dans un fauteuil roulant.

L'homme à ses côtés leva une main en l'air, leur signalant de ne plus bouger, ses yeux suivant la forme courante du Chinois, l'une de ses mains atteignant déjà pour l'émetteur radio accroché à sa ceinture.

Il régla la fréquence et l'alluma, les grésillements ne durant qu'une fraction de seconde, une personne répondant aussitôt à l'autre bout.

__-Nous attendons vos instructions, monsieur, Déclara une voix clairement masculine.__

-Il s'approche de votre direction, entraînez-le jusqu'au groupe L, Commanda-t-il sérieux.

__-Reçu cinq sur cinq !__

La ligne se coupa. Le commandant de l'élite crée par la matrone sourit paresseusement.

_-La chasse à commencer ~_

**_**Trois étages plus bas :**_**

-Vous avez entendu le chef ? (Un hochement de tête collectif fut sa réponse ) Bien, alors allons-y !

Les hommes se mirent à marcher aussi furtivement qu'ils pouvaient dans leur tenu, leur arme fermement tenue à leurs côtés, le responsable du groupe se positionnant en première ligne.

-N'oubliez pas : Nous sommes l'élite parmi l'élite, rien ne peut nous faire échouer ! Cria-t-il, confiant.

**_**De retour avec le Chinois :**_**

Essouffler de sa longue course, il ralentit lentement la cadence jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter, ses mains sur ces genoux tremblants. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale, tâche difficile après avoir couru aussi longtemps avec son endurance limitée.

_Pardonne-moi ma Lenalee chérie, mais grand frère va devoir faire une petite pause, Gémit-il, pitoyable._

Faisant quelques pas vers le muret, qui empêchait les personnes de tomber dans le vide, il s'écroula contre, sa respiration toujours irrégulière. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de répit pour reprendre des forces, et pria mentalement afin qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

**_**Cinq minutes plus tard :**_**

Il se redressa, ayant récupéré un peu, et se dirigea vers le maudit, toujours inconscient. Il ouvrit le sac qu'il avait posé sur ces genoux et en sortit rapidement quelques objets. Quand il eut tout en main, il commença son bricolage.

À peine eut-il terminé que son ouï attrapa quelque chose. Quelque chose devenant plus distinct, et bruyant, avec les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour que la source ne se sorte de l'angle d'un couloir, à l'opposer complète de sa position.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de la vue d'une vingtaine de traqueurs, accoutrés d'une tenue de samouraï, tenant des sabres en bois.

__Non ! Elle a déjà lâché son élite sur moi !__

Sans attendre il rebondit sur ses pieds, empoigna avec force les poignets, et se mit à le pousser en courant le plus vite possible.

-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Cria un homme, la couleur rouge de sa tenue contrastant fortement avec le blanc des autres, et le désigna d'office comme étant le chef.

Immédiatement les hommes se mirent à le poursuivre, leur arme lever en position de grève, la distance les séparant se réduisant rapidement. Komui serra les dents. L'entraînement de ces traqueurs allait prestement avoir raison de lui s'il avançait à cette vitesse, il devait donc passer aux choses sérieuses.

Quand les « samouraï » ne furent qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, il lâcha les poignets et utilisa l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait pour accélérer un peu. La chaise roulait encore malgré qu'il ne la poussait plus. Sachant qu'il avait très peu de temps avant qu'elle ne ralentisse, pour finalement s'arrêter, il fit un bond sur le côté et utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour sauter sur les accoudoirs.

Le poids soudain mit un frein à sa vitesse déjà descendante. Il s'installa sur les genoux de l'adolescent, l'utilisant comme un siège, et appuya tout de suite sur le bout des supports. Le fauteuil trembla une seconde puis reprit peu à peu de la promptitude, le grand intendant sourit peu avenant, une lueur mauvaise luisant au sein de ses orbes mauves.

Les traqueurs, à peine à cinq mètres d'écart, s'arrêtèrent dans leur poursuite, la vision du siège partir en ligne droite, les choquant au plus haut point. Très vite, le chef de la branche Européenne fut hors de leurs champs de vision.

L'homme vêtu en armure rouge sortit l'émetteur radio, l'enclenchant machinalement.

__-...Au rapport !__

-La cible nous à échapper ! Le fauteuil roulant qu'il se trimbale possède un système pouvant se pousser tout seul, sa vitesse dépasse de bien loin celle d'un humain.

L'homme à l'autre bout soupira. Le samouraï ne laissa pas le temps à son chef de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il reprit, plus grave :

-Ce n'est pas tout : Il semblerait détenir en otage l'exorciste, Allen Walker, dans un état inconscient !

__-Vous en êtes sûr ?!__

L'homme acquiesça, la mine sombre.

-Positif, chef.

**_**Trois étages plus haut :**_**

-Reprenez votre poursuite, le système qu'il utilise peut très bien être de courte durée, Ordonna-t-il grave.

Après une réponse affirmative, il éteignit son appareil. Il se mordit la lèvre, contrarié, ses traits devenant plus morose à la minute. Avec un otage, la chasse devenait compliquer.

Un femme s'approcha de lui. Il lui jeta à peine un regard.

-Que fait-on, monsieur ?

-Rien, si ce n'est prévenir la grande patronne des complications.

DGM

-Comment ça plus là ?! Où est passé le moyashi !

La matrone regarda dédaigneusement le compatible de Mugen, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Je n'en sais rien et, tout comme vous, je voudrais bien le savoir. Il était censé le __surveiller___,_ et non pas__partir__.

La mine renfrognée, et en colère, de son interlocuteur s'approfondit, des murmures rageurs lui échappant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses oreilles attrapant les mots « plans » et « le retenir ici ». Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qu'il voulait dire, la radio délivra une voix profonde.

_-Patronne, nous avons un problème._

Sous le regard méfiant de l'exorciste, elle rapprocha l'engin de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce ?

Une profonde inspiration se fit entendre malgré les grésillements irritants.

_-Le grand intendant retient prisonnier dans un état comateux l'exorciste, Allen Walker._

Un instant de silence flotta, avant...

**-PARDON ?!**

Le crie étrangler de la vieille femme attira l'attention des autres occupants de l'infirmerie.

Les yeux écarquillés de quelques centimètres, Kanda regardait la radio, son esprit essayant de traiter l'information qu'il venait d'entendre. Quand ce fut fait, il serra les poings et les dents, ses yeux prenant une lueur mortelle.

Sans écoutez les cries furieux de la vieille femme, il se détourna et partit.

__Putain de moyashi merdique ! Tu devais vraiment te faire enlever par ce cinglé à un moment pareil, hein !__

Malgré ses pensées peu sympathiques, il ressentait de l'inquiétude, bien que légère, pour le maudit. Komui était une personne imprévisible, surtout quand la sécurité de sa petite sœur était en jeu.

Il relâcha un « _tch »_très audible. Maintenant, c'était à lui de prévenir le Baka Usagi et la jeune chinoise que le taré détenait le maudit.

DGM

À court d'énergie pour propulser le fauteuil, Komui rebondit sur ses pieds et retourna à le pousser.

Il déambula un long moment, réduisant ainsi les chances de se faire prendre en embuscade. Au moindre bruit suspect, il s'empressait de trouver refuge dans des coins sombres où des pièces inutilisés.

**_**Cinq minutes plus tard :**_**

-L'équipe K à échouer ?! Ils étaient pourtant les plus à même de réussir. Ils gèrent tout de même ce sans cœur d'exorciste !

Dans le couloir menant aux chambres des exorcistes un groupe, composer d'une douzaine de belles femmes, avançait d'un pas pressé. Une femme portant un foulard, de couleur mauve, noué à la taille parlait dans un talkie-walkie. Ce détail l'exposait comme le meneur de ce groupe.

__-Ils ont simplement été pris au dépourvu, Grogna un homme irrité, sans ce maudit fauteuil, l'intendant serait en ce moment même en chemin pour l'infirmerie.__

Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, défaisant légèrement sa haute queue-de-cheval, la femme jeta un regard furieux à sa radio.

-Cela ne change pas le fait qu'ils l'ont perdu de vue ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèche, Sans eux, il nous est impossible de le piéger.

Un lourd silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la radio. Quand il se remit à parler, ce fut pour donner un ordre :

_-Joignez l'équipe A et donnez leur votre position, ils vont rejoindront aussi vite que possible._

-Bien !

Elle raccrocha et changea rapidement de fréquence pour obéir à l'ordre de son supérieur, ignorant totalement que leur cible les espionnait.

Cacher à l'angle d'un mur, Komui ne pouvait que regarder avec satisfaction la dernière équipe être commandé de venir ici. Tout était parfait ! Les équipes L et A n'étaient pas des combattants, leurs techniques de capture se basant uniquement sur la ruse, il pourrait donc facilement se débarrasser d'eux.

**_**Ailleurs dans l'Ordre :**_**

**-****QUOI ?!**

L'adolescent Japonais grogna à la paire. La jeune fille s'attrapa la tête dans ses mains, son visage exprimant une horreur sans fin.

-Allen-Kun est entre les mains de grand frère, Répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Lavi se mit à faire les cent pas, sa nervosité ne se montrant pas sur son visage.

-Comment diable mon plan si parfait a-t-il pu s'effriter de la sorte ?!

Kanda observa silencieusement les deux adolescents paniqués et se parler à eux-mêmes. Après plusieurs minutes de ce spectacle navrant, il en eut marre et attrapa le rouquin par sa chemise, obtenant un crie surpris de celui-ci.

-Au lieu de pensé à : pourquoi ton plan si __parfait __(il cracha ce mot ) a foiré, trouve une solution pour qu'on récupère ce putain de moyashi, et vite ! Déclara-t-il furieux.

L'apprentie Bookman le regarda d'un air vide. Au moment où l'idée de le trancher en rondelle lui traversa l'esprit, l'autre sembla se reprendre.

-Tu as raison. Nous devons absolument lui reprendre Allen.

Le samouraï le laissa partir et donna son célèbre « tch » avant de croiser les bras. Lavi s'avança et posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune Lee, attirant ainsi son attention.

-Lenalee, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour tirer Allen de ce mauvais pas, tu es d'accord ? Fit-il, son expression n'exprimant plus rien de la malice qu'avait engendrée son plan.

La compatible des bottes noires hocha la tête, la détermination prenant vie dans ses orbes améthyste. En voyant la flamme habitant son regard, le rouquin sourit un peu.

DGM

La tour se mit de nouveau à trembler en même temps qu'un ensemble d'explosions retentit, des crie de panique suivant rapidement. Johnny leva la tête de la pile de documents, semblant sur le point de passer l'âme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Des gémissements quittèrent les autres occupants de la salle, indiquant qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait morts.

-On s'en fiche...où est le grand intendant, il s'est encore défilé en nous refourguant sa paperasse, Marmonna un pauvre Russell au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le scientifique à ses côtés émit un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un accord, sa tête ne quittant jamais la table encombrée de documents.

Une autre série d'explosions résonna.

S'appuyant en arrière sur sa chaise, le chef responsable de la section leva les yeux au plafond.

-En parlant du grand intendant, quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu depuis ce midi ? Demanda-t-il, las.

Johnny prit un air pensif, sa main redressant ses lunettes qui étaient de travers.

-Il me semble l'avoir entendu crier, mais je n'en suis pas sûr (il haussa les épaules ) Je me suis sans doute assoupie et imaginer ce qu'il a dit.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur sable, posa une main sur le dossier de son siège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit dans ton rêve ? (Un petit son moqueur lui échappa ) Qu'il allait arrêter de ce défilé et enfin assumer ses responsabilités ?

Certains se mirent à sangloter, disant que cela devait être un si beau rêve, d'autres marmonnant d'un air déprimer que cela n'arrivera malheureusement jamais. L'homme plus jeune ignora ses collègues, son esprit essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait entendu. Quand cela lui revint, il tapa son poing dans sa paume ouverte, attirant l'attention de ses confrères, son visage s'illuminant.

-Je me souviens avoir entendu les mots « face de poulpe » et « précieuse petite sœur ».

Un instant le silence flotta dans la salle, des détonations continuant de secouer la tour, puis...

-C'EST PAS VRAI !

Le hurlement du chef de section les sortit de leur état de zombies, tous gémissant misérable.

Bondissant de sa chaise, Reever s'empressa de fouiller le coffre où étaient enfermés la plupart de leurs objets de pointe.

-Levez-vous, on a un intendant meurtrier à capturer ! Cria-t-il, son fidèle canon à énergie dans ses bras.

Johnny fut le premier à obéir, prenant la corde que lui tendait son supérieur.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour savoir où il se trouve ? Demanda pertinemment numéro 69.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une détonation particulièrement forte retentit.

-Allons-y avant que ce fou ne détruise complètement le bâtiment !

Des exclamations d'approbations se soulevèrent dans la pièce, ses occupants courant rapidement à la sortie, l'homme aux cheveux sable les menant.

**_**Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard :**_**

-Lenalee ! Kanda ! Lavi !

À l'appel de leurs noms les trois adolescents se retournèrent et pâlirent, et seulement un élargissement des yeux pour le Kendoka, à la vue du groupe se dirigeant vers eux.

-Hé les gars ! Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le borgne, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant eux, haletant comme s'ils avaient fait un marathon, ce qui aurait aussi bien pu l'être avec leur endurance.

Reever se redressa, ses sourcils se fronçant en remarquant la nervosité miroitant dans les orbes améthyste et le sourire crispé du rouquin.

-On recherche le grand intendant.

-Pourquoi vous cherchez grand frère, Questionna la plus jeune Lee, inquiète.

Sa respiration revint à la normal.

-On a des raisons de croire que ton frère est reparti dans son délire : la pureté de ma sœur est en danger, et qu'il est le responsable des tremblements de terre ainsi que des explosions, Exposa-t-il grave.

Lavi se mit à rire, un rire étrangement nerveux.

-Vous vous faites sans doute des idées, je l'es vu il n'y a pas si longtemps et il dormait joyeus-

Un gros boom et une voix porté par un amplificateur rebondit sur tous les murs du bâtiment :

**_-LENALEE, GRAND FRÈRE ARRIVE POUR TE SAUVEEERRR !_**

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du trio et les adultes se figèrent face au ton presque hystérique de l'homme. Lentement, Reever regarda à tour de rôle les exorcistes qui portaient une expression qui semblait dire « eh merde, on est grillé ».

-Tu allais dire qu'il quoi ?

Junior regarda partout ailleurs sauf l'adulte. Kanda grogna et dégaina son bien-aimé Mugen de son fourreau.

-Pourquoi ne courrez-vous pas choper ce taré au lieu de nous emmerder de question, Cracha-t-il, ses yeux cobalt rétrécissent de fureur.

Quelques scientifiques se reculèrent de peur, ne voulant pas être à la fin de la réception de sa colère. Reever nota que la menace habituelle semblait plus être faite de manière défensive plutôt que pour réellement les prévenir d'une mort prochaine. Il les regarda chacun un instant, ignorant l'épée se trouvant maintenant contre sa tranchée.

__Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ces trois-là...__

Nerveux, Johnny s'approcha de lui.

-Chef, on devrait-y allez, Dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'adolescent furieux.

Reever recula d'un pas et acquiesça, le soulagement inondant tous les scientifiques, avant de se remettre à courir, il leur lança un avertissement :

-Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos chambres pendant que nous nous occupons de lui.

Le trio observa, avec plus ou moins de stresse, le groupe disparaître de leur vue. Kanda rengaina son innocence et se tourna vers eux.

-Dépêchons-nous de récupérer le stupide moyashi et d'assommer ce _foutu _intendant avant que ces zombies ne les trouvent, Commanda-t-il, mortel.

La paire se reprit aussitôt et hocha la tête, se mettant eux-même en route dans une direction différente des scientifiques. Pendant leur course, Lenalee demande inquiète :

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'ils trouvent grand frère avant nous ?

L'unique œil de Lavi s'assombrit.

-On sera foutu, Déclara-t-il grave, Si Komui explique son comportement, il ne faudra pas d'un génie pour comprendre que la faute nous incombe.

Kanda fulmina un peu plus.

-Putain de saloperie de...

Le Japonnais insulta un long moment, seul moyen pour lui de ne pas sauter sur le foutu lapin qui les avait convaincu de ce plan foireux. S'ils étaient pris, il s'assurerait personnellement à ce qu'il paye de l'avoir mis dans cette situation merdique.

**_**Une demi-heure plus tard :**_**

Plus ils s'approchaient de la position du savant fou, plus ils découvraient le carnage qu'ils semblaient avoir fait.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient vu : Des cratères de taille plutôt grand ornant toutes les façades fissurer du bâtiment, des corps ficelé comme des saucissons et recouvert d'une espèce de liquide verdâtre jonchant le sol, des traqueurs, ne portant que des caleçon, accroché au mur par des fourchettes géantes en forme de poulpe rose, de belles jeunes femmes suspendues au plafond par des draps, accroché à des anneaux, et accoutré des robes les plus longues qu'ils n'aient jamais pu voir, le bas touchant le sol, un couloir recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, des espèces de samouraï figé dans des glaçons géants, leur pose indiquant qu'ils étaient en train de le poursuivre avant qu'ils ne soient pris au dépourvu.

-Putain, il a complètement pété un plomb, Siffla Lavi nerveux.

Lenalee était pâle, la culpabilité la rongeant petit à petit de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas voulu pas que cela dégénère à ce point.

-Attention !

Le crie d'avertissement du Kendoka stoppa les deux autres dans leurs courses, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour ne pas tomber dans l'énorme trou se trouvant devant eux. La paire écarquilla les yeux à l'énorme trou de sol manquant, regardant le vide en dessous.

Lavi fut le premier à se reprendre, l'urgence se lisant dans son œil émeraude, en activant son innocence.

-Accrochez-vous !

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois aux adolescents qui agrippaient déjà le manche du marteau. À la surprise générale, le maillet ne s'arrêta pas et continua à s'élargir. Ils ne se plaignirent pas, la vitesse de l'innocence du rouquin leur évitant de perdre du temps qu'ils comprenait être précieux.

**_**Avec les scientifiques :**_**

-Allez dépêchez-vous !

Les surcharger de travail s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui menait à la gardienne des Innocences, les portes se fermant derrière leur passage.

Reever se débattit pour libérer sa main et appuyer sur le dernier bouton de la plaque. La machine s'enclencha bien que lentement, n'étant pas adéquat à transporter autant de monde.

-Le grand intendant y est-il toujours ?

L'homme aux cheveux touffus hocha vivement la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas la tablette qu'il tenait en l'air par manque d'espace.

-Il semble essayer de...( Plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, il se redressa confus) danser ?

Pendant que les autres semblaient abasourdit, le chef de section passa une main sur son front, comme pour effacer la fatigue qui s'accrochait à sa forme.

-Il est en train de nous péter une durite, là.

À mi-chemin, Johnny poussa un cri qui effraya tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Toop, sa main essayant de gratter sa joue, sans succès.

Le scientifique garda ses yeux rivés sur la tablette, son visage ayant perdu quelques couleurs.

-Il semblerait qu'il détient Allen en otage !

-Pardon ?! S'écria le chef de section, Fais-voir !

Johnny fit pivoter l'appareil vers lui, lui permettant ainsi de voir l'écran : Komui s'approchait lentement d'un fauteuil roulant que le maudit occupait, son expression ne disant rien de bon.

-Et merde !

**_**Tout en bas :**_**

Hevlaska observait l'homme responsable de cette branche gesticuler dans tous les sens, en marmonnant des choses sans queue ni tête.

__-Komui, L'appela-t-elle, sa voix surnaturelle rebondissant contre les murs de sa pièce.__

L'interpeller se stoppa dans ses gestes, la regardant avec une lueur qu'elle n'aimait pas trop.

_-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Et pourquoi cet enfant est dans un tel état alors qu'aucune mission ne lui a été confiée ? L'interrogea-t-elle, troublée._

Ses cries furent si soudain qu'elle fut complètement prise au dépourvu :

-POURQUOI ?! MAIS PARCE QU'IL AS VOULU M'EMPÊCHER DE SAUVER MA SŒUR ! LES AUTRES ONT AUSSI ESSAYER ! (Un rire presque hystérique lui échappa ) ILS N'AURAIENT JAMAIS DÛ SE METTRE SUR MA ROUTE !

Puis aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis à hurler, il se tut. Il s'accroupit au sol et se remit à se parler. La gardienne des innocences le dévisagea, inquiète pour l'état mental du Chinois.

Un gémissement retentit.

Allen se réveilla, un gémissement lui échappa. Regardant d'un air groggy son entourage, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux confus. La vue de l'intendant le fixant intensément lui donna des frissons. Il chercha quelques secondes dans sa mémoire pour savoir comment il était arrivé dans la salle de la gardienne, son corps se raidissant quand tout lui revint.

-Ko-Komui, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix pâteuse était remplie de crainte.

L'homme se releva lentement, ses lunettes assombrissant sa vision, et se mit à marcher dans sa direction.

-Toi...C'est de ta faute (Il releva la tête et ses yeux furent de nouveau visibles. La lueur folle effraya l'adolescent.) TOUT ES DE TA FAUTE ! Hurla-t-il frénétique, SI TU NE M'AVAIS PAS EMMENER A L'INFIRMERIE, J'AURAIS DÉJÀ PU SAUVER MA PRÉCIEUSE PETITE SŒUR !

Allen blêmit, ses yeux écarquillés dans l'effroi. Il essaya de se lever mais n'y parvint pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait au niveau des poignets. Paniqué, il baissa les yeux et entrevit des entraves à demi-cacher par une couverture reposant sur ses genoux. Il tira dessus rapidement, usant de toute sa force pour essayer de s'en libérer, mais sans effet.

-Komui ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Ses tentatives devinrent de plus en plus désespérer à mesure que le Chinois se rapprochait.

-Hevlaska, aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! S'écria l'albinos, effrayer pour sa vie.

La forme humanoïde de la gardienne se pencha, ses cheveux se séparant afin d'aller s'enrouler autour du fauteuil puis le tirer dans les airs, loin du scientifique fou. Les yeux fous de l'homme remontèrent sur le visage de la compatible du cube.

-Que fais-tu, Hevlaska ?! Redescends-le, IMMÉDIATEMENT !

La plus ancienne des exorcistes secoua la tête, ses vrilles ramenant le maudit jusqu'à ce qui aurait dû être sa poitrine.

__-Ton inquiétude pour ta sœur n'excuse pas ton comportement __(Elle tonna quand elle le vit sur le point de hurler à nouveau) __Je te conseil de te calmer immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je t'y oblige !__

Komui resta assommer par ces paroles. Jamais la femme n'avait élevé la voix, ni menacer qui que ce soit, cela voulait donc dire qu'il était allé trop loin. Il n'entendit ni le petit bruit indiquant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, ni les personnes trébuchant hors du petit espace.

-Grand intendant !

Hébété, il se tourna en direction de la voix et fixa d'un air vide son bras droit courir vers lui, les autres scientifiques derrière lui.

-Reever ?

Dès que l'homme fut assez proche, il le frappa sur la tête et ne le laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il lui hurla dessus :

-NON, MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?! ON NE PEUX VRAIMENT PAS VOUS LAISSEZ UNE SEULE SECONDE ! ET PUIS POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ PETER VOTRE CÂBLE, CETTE FOIS ?!

Durant la tirade du scientifique, Komui avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses épaules et pliez les genoux pour se faire plus petit. Devant l'air de hibou du plus vieux, Reever grogna.

-Alors ?!

Komui se jeta sur son second surpris, s'accrochant à sa taille et pleurant des rivières de larmes.

-C'est horrible, Reever ! J'ai vu ma petite sœur chérie être embrassée par Kanda, KANDA, puis j'ai vu une Miranda de quinze ans avant que ma sœur ne se fasse kidnapper par mon Komulin II, e-et...

L'homme continua à raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis plus de deux heures, son emprise sur la blouse de l'autre se resserrant à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit infernal. Enfin, l'homme se tut en reniflement pitoyable.

La section scientifique dévisageait leur patron comme s'il était fou, ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Personne, sauf Reever. Le comportement des trois adolescents plus tôt l'avait laissé plutôt perplexe, mais avec le récit de son supérieur cela devenait bien plus clair.

Il soupira lourdement, attirant l'attention de la sangsue.

-Tu me crois toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Chinois d'une toute petite voix, ses yeux écarquillés dans le désespoir total.

Au hochement de tête de son collègue, les larmes revinrent en force. Johnny intervint en s'approchant du duo, l'hésitation se lisant sur son visage.

-Vous le croyez vraiment ?

De nouveau las, l'homme aux cheveux de sable regarda son plus jeune collègue de manière accabler.

-Je crois que les adolescents se sont joué du grand intendant, Dit-il calmement.

Johnny cligna des yeux confus.

-Que voulez-vous dire, chef ?

Reever soupira une nouvelle fois. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner mal à la tête.

-Je dis tout simplement que Allen, Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi ont monté en place un plan pour rendre fou l'intendant, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.

À sa théorie, tous levèrent les yeux sur le maudit toujours protéger par Hevlaska. Rien qu'à l'expression qu'il portait, tous pouvaient dire que le chef de section avait visé dans le mille.

Komui lâcha son second, se relevant lentement.

-Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

Allen se mordit la lèvre devant l'air affligé de l'adulte et allait tout avouer quand un crie le fit sursauter.

-ALLEN !

Un manche noir, où trois figures familières était perchées, apparut et vola droit sur la gardienne. Pas une minute plus tard, l'albinos se retrouvait serrer à mort par une jeune Chinoise.

-On s'était tellement inquiété quand on a appris que tu étais l'otage de grand frère, mais je suis si contente que tu vas bien (Elle se redressa un peu pour le regarder, inquiète) Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?!

Il ne put répondre que Lavi se racla la gorge, son unique œil lorgnant avec prudence le groupe tout en bas.

Lenalee baissa les yeux et perdit quelques couleurs à la vue de son frère bouche bée. Elle lâcha précipitamment son ami et se posa au sol, son innocence se désactivant.

-Grand frère, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Comment a été ta journée ? S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire crispé étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Komui fixa sa petite sœur avec choc.

**-Je dis tout simplement que Allen, Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi ont monté en place un plan pour rendre fou l'intendant, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.**

-P-Pourquoi Lenalee ? Balbutia-t-il, ne le comprenant pas.

Les yeux améthyste de la jeune fille s'humidifièrent un peu et son sourire diminua jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

-Nous ne voulions pas que cela prenne des proportions aussi grande (Elle s'avança jusqu'au dernier membre de sa famille de sang) Tout ce que nous voulions c'était que tu te mettes un peu à notre place quand tu déclenches des catastrophes que nous devons ensuite réparer. (Quand elle fut finalement devant lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras) Nous sommes désolés !

Ses pleurs brisa l'homme dans sa stupeur : il l'entoura de ses bras et l'étreignit avec force.

-Là, là, pas besoin de pleurer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu m'en parler au lieu de monter ce plan, Dit-il d'un ton doux, la confusion se lisant sur son visage.

Lavi répondit coupable, son marteau revenant dans sa forme d'origine.

-Nous n'avons pas voulu parce que nous savions que cela n'aurait rien changé.

Reever intervint.

-Je ne comprends pas : Pourquoi avez-vous décider de lui donner une leçon aujourd'hui, particulièrement.

Les bras croisés contre son torse et le visage renfrogner, Kanda fut celui qui répondit cette fois ;

-Parce que le putain de Moyashi à trouvé une nouvelle expérience, qui allait nous foutre dans la merde, que ce taré comptait utiliser aujourd'hui, Grogna-t-il irriter.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le savant fou qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa sœur toujours dans ses bras.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai crée aucune expérience.

Pendant ce temps-là, Allen demandait à l'hybride de le déposer au sol pour pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il avait vu. Hevlaska obéit, et bientôt le jeune garçon fut libre de ses entraves, le Kendoka y veillant personnellement. Se massant les poignets douloureux, il s'avança un peu.

-Hier soir, je suis aller grignoter dans les cuisines et je vous y es vu. Vous avez dit, et je cite « _Je ne peux pas croire que ma nouvelle expérience soit partie à la poubelle ! »._

Reever dévisagea l'homme qui venait de prendre un air pensif.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, vous ne comptiez tout de même pas provoquer une autre catastrophe ?!

L'intendant sembla réfléchir un instant avant qu'une exclamation ne lui échappe.

-Mais oui, je me souviens maintenant ! (Il se tourna vers les adolescents) Est-ce que l'un de vous n'aurez, par le plus grand des hasards, trouvé une petite fiole contenant un liquide limpide ?

À leur réponses positives, il se mit à rire soudainement. Lenalee leva des yeux quelque peu gonflés sur son frère et fronça les sourcils, confuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à de si drôle, grand-frère ?

L'homme se calma un peu, un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Ce que vous avez pris pour ma nouvelle expérience n'est en fait qu'une simple éprouvette contenant de l'eau de montagne !

L'incrédulité ressortit sur le visage des plus jeunes.

-Co-comment ça « une simple éprouvette contenant de l'eau de montagne » ? S'exclama Lavi scandaliser.

Komui fredonna, son humeur devenant plus joyeuse à la minute. Reever soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffer, attirant ainsi l'attention des mineurs sur lui.

-Ce que l'intendant essaie de vous dire c'est que ce que vous avez cru être une expérience n'étant en fait qu'un simple récipient rempli d'eau.

Allen regarda avec incompréhension.

-Mais-mais, je l'es entendus dire le mot, nouvelle expérience, Bredouilla-t-il perdu.

Komui acquiesça, son sourire s'agrandissant à la minute.

-J'avais effectivement inventé une nouvelle invention, mais Jerry à dû la trouver et la jeter à la poubelle.

L'expression des quatre adolescents fut trop hilarante pour qu'il ne puisse se retenir plus ; il éclata d'un rire franc.

Toop se gratta la joue.

-Une question : comment avez-vous fait pour que Miranda rajeunissent et pour que ces tas de ferraille remarchent ?

Atterrer, Lavi répondit d'une voix vide.

-J'ai usé de mon innocence pour envoyer de l'électricité dans les circuits des Komulin, leur donnant ainsi une autonomie d'une demi-heure, temps suffisant pour que cela n'échappe pas à notre contrôle...

Sa voix ne fut plus audible, Allen reprit donc, tout aussi affliger que le rouquin.

-Je suis aller voir Miranda pour lui demander d'utiliser son Temps records sur elle-même. Lors d'une mission ensemble, nous avons découvert qu'elle pouvait se rajeunir de quelques années avec comme seul prix une impossibilité d'utiliser son innocence pour une durée d'une semaine.

À cette nouvelle, le rire du Chinois se tut et une expression plus grave remplaça sa façade joyeuse.

-Pourquoi n'est-je pas été au courant de cette découverte ? Exigea-t-il, grave.

L'albinos rougit, gêné.

-Nous avions oublié et je ne m'en suis rappelé que pendant l'exposition du plan de Lavi.

Komui hocha la tête, compréhensif.

-Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose dont je devrais être au courant ?

Face au refus des deux plus jeunes, il fut satisfait.

-Bien, dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de revenir en haut pour ranger un peu, mon...désordre.

Les autres scientifiques gémirent à ses mots, certains se disant qu'ils auraient quand même une charge supplémentaire de travail.

Kanda n'était pas heureux. C'était même un euphémisme. Non seulement ils s'étaient fait démasquer, mais en plus il avait perdu du temps pour rien. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il finisse par exploser. Il dégaina rapidement son bien-aimé Mugen, son visage n'exprimant qu'une rage meurtrière.

-JE VAIS TE TUER, PUTAIN DE BAKA USAGI !

Le rouquin se retourna et hurla quand il vit le samouraï se jeter sur lui. Impassible, le jeune maudit regarda le lapin en fuite du samouraï.

_Plus jamais je ne me lèverais la nuit pour nourrir mon estomac, Se jura-t-il affliger._

* * *

**_J'espère que vous l'avez trouver amusant - après tout, je n'oublie pas que c'est censé l'être - _**_**La folie de notre cinglé, alias Komui n'est-elle pas adorable? (Hein, comment ça c'est trop? C'est sa façon de montrer ses soins pour elle, c'est donc mignoonnn ^^) Et la façon dont nos pauvres adolescents se retrouvent pris à revers par notre savant adoré (Oui, J 'adore Komui! Quelqu'un à un problème avec **Regard effrayant, et cookies à la main **)**_

_**Enfin, j'adorerais pouvoir savoir ce que vous en avez pensé? L'avez-vous trouvez amusant? Intéressant? Où tout simplement bof? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires, je serais vraiment ravi de les lires. Et j'espère que cela t'as plus Anaya - le style doit être bien plus lisible que sur le document que je t'ai envoyé - il était après tout pour toi ^^**_

**_Oh ! J'ai faillis oublié: pour ceux qui lise : Un camp connu et encore inconnu , sachez que le chapitre 8 arrivera entre le 1 er et le 8 du mois de Septembre. _**

**Sur ce ciassu.**


End file.
